


Much Too Red

by Tra2hQueen



Series: Adventures of Erisol [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Black-Red Vacillation, Bulges and Nooks, EriSol - Freeform, First Homestuck fic, Im a sucker for his dual bulges, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sollux is my fucking kink, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance, Sollux got them 2 bulges, maybe considered dubcon for the oral part?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tra2hQueen/pseuds/Tra2hQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not sure when it happened, exactly, but you know when you realized it. It was when you noticed his fingers weren’t choking you, but merely stroking your jugular, and lips on your fins were gently nursing the filigree there instead of tugging sharply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Too Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever on any writing site and of course, it's homestuck as I am trash. I'm taking requests for literally anything here or on my blog H0estuck.tumblr.com but it's entirely nsfw so you're warned. Just throw me a message or ask for a request and I'll see if I can write it!

 

He becomes as sure as the sun breaking over the mountaintops. He is always there. There to stir your blood and make your bloodpusher thump painfully hard against your ribs. Barbed quips and jibes meant to cut deep find their home in your ears and in your ego. You, of course respond with insults of relative intensity, normally about his blood color because you’re slightly too proud at the moment to make fun of his easy-to-judge lisp.

They work, and before long you’re tossed to the floor and bestowed with kisses more fang than tongue and hands are gripping your hips, claws bringing your violet blood to the surface and it feels so right because now you’ve got him and all his hate and you’re not letting go. He’s the only kismesis you’ll ever need. What started as a rivalry over the fuchsia heiress became something deeper than just her; sure she was the start of it all, but you can’t give Feferi the credit of nurturing your kismesistude further than half a sweep after it began. And it’s so much better than Vriska. Maybe it’s because you’re older or because to you, Sollux is better than she ever was at getting you riled but all you know is that this time around, everything feels right.

Until it didn’t.

You’re not sure when it happened, exactly, but you know when you realized it. It was when you noticed his fingers weren’t choking you, but merely stroking your jugular, and lips on your fins were gently nursing the filigree there instead of tugging sharply. You were immediately angry. This was all too fucking red and not nearly enough black. Your traitorous cheeks felt warm but at this stage in pailing with your kismesis, you should have the chills from him biting your neck or tracing gill slits roughly. How fucking dare your kismesis flip on you? You get that he has a thing for going both ways but you don’t. Least he could do is hate you pitch and proper.

You shoved at his shoulders and he fell to your side with a grunt, yellow painting his cheeks in a blush. You snarled and curled your lip, exposing razor fangs lining your gums. In a huff, you ripped his hand  
from it’s place brushing through your hair and you sat up, drawing your knees up, eyes glaring at the wall in front of you.

“ED.”

…

“Eridan.”

You whirled on him, eyes flashing violet with rage. He looked startled and jerked backwards slightly before grabbing for your hand curled tightly in the fabric of the sheet.

“Whatever happened to your inthulth?” You sneered, for the first time in a while, mocking his lisp. He looked hurt, and stared ahead at the wall, his eyes reflecting some sort of guilt that shouldn’t be there because he should be doing his fucking job and fucking you into the mattress.

“So you finally noticed.”

You pounced on him, sharp talons digging into his chest as he released a hiss, but made no move against you. He didn’t even struggle when you swiped claws over his face, not enough to seriously harm him because even though you’re fucking sick with anger right now, a kismesis shouldn’t kill their partner, but then again, he isn't quite being your kismesis now, is he?

“Where did it go? There’s no fucking anger!” Your voice broke and you kicked yourself for feeling so weak in front of your kismesis, wait no, that’s not right because he decided he doesn’t hate you.

Therefore not your kismesis.

You rolled off him and licked the blood from your fingers, closing your eyes at how messed up this situation was.

  
“You know, it was bad enough you were the only one in my quadrants but now even you decided to jump ship.”

_That_ got him up.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘decided to jump ship’? I didn’t decide anything, asshole. I didn’t mean to flip on you, okay? And just to be clear-“ You gave a very unattractive squeak when Sollux jerked your thighs apart with strong hands and nestled himself at the apex between them. He settled and brought you even closer by pulling you firmly against his body with a hand at the small of your back.

“-you’re definitely still mine.”

And he leant down and caught your lips with his. A trill left your chest and you prayed to Gog he didn’t hear it, but of course, the smug bastard hears everything, and he responded with a comforting churl that said 'don’t worry, I have you.'

And you fucking hated him for making such a warm sound, full of caring and comfort because that’s not what you’re with him for.

Even though you wouldn’t admit it, you’re very much enjoying the gentle rolling of his hips against yours and the firm brush of his lips.

Maybe you’ll give this whole vacillation thing a try.

But just because you're considering the idea doesn't mean you won't bitch and moan about it later.

You make the sound again but higher in frequency, and it gives you the proper reaction. The sound of wanting you released was answered by the same sound as before and immediately, Sollux was pulling away. You trilled impatiently and vaguely you heard him mumble something to the effect of “calm down, princess.” Which of course, you retaliated by kicking him square in the head. Well, you would have retaliated by kicking him in the head, has he not caught you so thoroughly off guard.

You gave a shrill squeal when you suddenly felt his bifurcated tongue thrust deep inside your dripping nook. That was surreal. But as good as it felt and did it feel so, so good- it was a place for matesprits, not…whatever you guys were at that exact moment. That place was technically taboo. Sure, you could fuck there but someone down there is just about as intimate as you could get.

You pushed against his bobbing head that suckled equally at the underside of your bulge and dug deep in your nook.

“S-sol. That’s for matesprits. Not you.” You managed to choke out, pushing against him. You thighs tried to snap shut, to get him away from your most sacred area. You could immediately taste the slight

change in the air; black began to permeate the air as his pheromones changed to aggressive. He pried your thighs open again and you gave a weak chirr that he responded to with a growl of possession.

“ _You_ are for me.”

And with that, you just gave in. Matesprit, Kismesis, both, whatever. You wanted him.

With jerking hips and loud cries that he would later tell you were so very pretty, you came against his tongue and he lapped up all your lavender tinted sweetness.

Sollux came up and captured your mouth in a kiss slightly too red for his still-present possessive behavior. But who really gives a shit because now he’s spreading you open for his bulges and everything’s much too black to be red and vice versa. You taste your own sweetness in his own honey flavored mouth and the combination is something you’ll always hunger for.

He thrusts deep and works you up to the hilt. Sollux is quick to calm your loud garbled shouting of his name by cooing softly. You feel so full. Its not like he hasn’t fucked you with both bulges at once before this moment, but with his fangs gently tugging on your gills and your hands softly stroking his grubscars make the sensations just so much more.

You grind against him and he wraps an arm around your waist and the other tilts your jaw up to kiss him. Your hands are gently pulling his hair the way he’ll always like and your still touching his scars, which he seems to really like judging by the way he keens in your mouth.

When the tension became too tight in your stomach, you’re sure you looked mighty pitiable with your purple streak long since fallen in your slick face with the rest of your hair and skin flushed violet all over.

 

Sollux wasn’t looking much different as the air took on a static quality. His stuttering thrust finally slowing as his thrashing lengths became taut and stretched to the very depths of you. The rush of scorching material inside you made you mewl and your muscles contracted, urging it to travel even further inside.

He collapsed on you, pulling you close, uncaring of the genetic material currently sticky between you and nuzzling against your marked up neck. You just held him closer, your thinkpan much too tired to address the looming doubt that would surely present itself tomorrow morning.

  
Not now. So for now, you held him close as he carried you to his dual recuperacoon and you were already drifting by the time he laid you down.


End file.
